Crainer
''' '''MrCrainer (Benjamin) '''is independent on one of his best friends, Ian, A.K.A SSundee.He lives in Denmark. Series Here are a few of Crainer's series he's currently working on: Inactive Series *Mission: Moon Butt - (Modded Survival) This is one of Crainer's most random series. His main objective: use the GalactiCraft Mod to "Create a butt on the moon." Without Notice | Videos: 5 *"Test Pack, Please Ignore!" - (FTB ModPack TPPI Survival) This is a Survival Series where it's the basic thing about trying to build a base and survive as long as he can. Without Notice | Videos: 11 *SkyFactory w/ SSundee - (Technologcal SkyBlock ModPack Survival) This Survival series is a Modded version of the classic Minecraft map, 'SkyBlock,' whereas this version's objectives are: 1) Complete the list of achivements that are put into 3 Tiers, and 2) Automating everything. With Notice | Videos: 30 *Rage Mode - This is a series in which he plays very hard maps/games. Active Series *SkyFactory 2 - (Technologcal SkyBlock ModPack Survival) Season 2 of SkyFactory w/ SSundee. The same thing as the first ModPack, but improved. There is also the fact that they are teaming up as "Team Crundee" and trying to battle against Bacon_Donut (creator of SkyFactory 1 & 2) and GiantWaffle, teaming up as "Team Breakfast." Teams Crundee and Breakfast are able to prank and troll each other, but the trolls are nearly as bad as the ones seen in the series 'Crazy Craft 2.0" Videos: 16+ *Crazy Craft 2.0/3.0 - (ModPack Survival) This is a series that originally started with SSundee, but on his 2nd episode, he decided to add Crainer in. The objective is to become very overpowered, and try to fight the 3 End Bosses (from OreSpawn). Along this was also Crainer and SSundee trying to prank eachother in the most trolliest ways possible, whereas now trolls are able to kill them. videos: 17+ *The Sort Of Vanilla Series - (Vanilla, With A New Mod Every Second Episode) This is a series where Crainer started vanilla, and decides to add mods in every second episode suggested from his crazie family. videos: 18+ *PrimeMC- Crainer plays with the Crazie family on Skyblock fire, Prison, and skywars. *Crundee Craft- This is a ModPack Survival that Crainer and SSundee created. Also, Crainer and SSundee prank each other throughout the journey. Trivia/Facts *Crainer started the whole "Crundee" thing that combined the names Crainer and SSundee together. This started in Season One of SkyFactory. *Crainer HATES SSundee's Cobblestone obsession and how he thinks "Cobblestone = Life" (Even more than Lancey does). This ultimately leads to him hating Cobblestone overall. *He caught on with SSundee loving an OreSpawn girl named "Gertrude" from SSundee's Crazy Craft One Series *Crainer "Likes to scream a lot." ~Bacon_Donut *He enjoys naming things Bobby. *He is also known to call his fans ''The Crazie Family *He also has a girlfriend named Astrid Quotes "OH MY GOD!!!" "What the crap, man?!?" "NO!!!" "Cobblestone will never equal life in my life!" "I'll name him Benny." "I'll name him Billy." "I'll name him Bobby." "Why???" "Why do you have to do this to me??" "Look At This Freakin Mine!" "#AllCrainer'sFreakishlyLongHashtags" "Why Do You Hate Our Beautiful Meat Poles?" "Do you even vanilla bro?!" "GOSH DANGG IT!!" "DANGGG IT!!" (When lose or fail something) "LELLELLELLELLEL" "GO, Bobby, GO!" (Happy Wheels) "AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" (When falling to death) "Can I name you Bobby?" "We're rich this time!" (Lucky Block Challenge) *scream loud (or say something weird)* (Intro in SSundee's videos) "Hey my crazy family and welcome to yet again another episode of..." (Intro in his own video) "Give him 100!" (100 Ways to die) "I don't wanna do dis..." "If you guys still enjoy this series be sure to hit that like button or comment down below because that's the only way so I know you guys still love this" (Early-Mid Videos) "The meatpoles will live on!" #meatpoles YAAYYYYYYYY!!!!! wow i can just edit this? lol why? "IAN" Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Animators